


Достойный соперник

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: В городе, где смерть дежурит в любом темном переулке, нет места искренности и сантиментам





	Достойный соперник

**Author's Note:**

> Тотальный AU, наверняка ООС. Автору категорически не хватало тлена и нуара.

— И на чем я прокололась? 

Куинн не оборачивается. Она знает, что Сантана стоит за ее спиной. Чувствует по запаху. 

— Хотела, чтобы я тебя поймала, — в ее голосе непоколебимая уверенность. 

Куинн смеется и тушит зажженную спичку. 

— С чего ты взяла? — тянет она, глубоко затягивается сигаретой и выпускает кольцо дыма. — Хваленое чутье детектива? 

— Хлебные крошки, — усмехается та. 

Куинн ощущает кожей, что на ее лице сейчас проступают превосходство и капля высокомерия. 

— Чушь собачья, и мы обе это знаем, — она скидывает пепел на пол. К чему сейчас делать вид, будто ей не все равно? — Нет смысла затевать игру, если исход предрешен. Кошки-мышки только начинаются, — она разворачивается к Сантане и выгибает бровь. — Адреналин уже бурлит, в ушах шумит, а колени подгибаются от предвкушения? — выдыхает дым ей в лицо. — Ты чувствуешь это, детка? Ну же, скажи, не разочаровывай меня. 

Куинн дразнит, предлагает попробовать победу на вкус. 

Сантана медлит. Изучает ее, пытается угадать следующий шаг, не желает поддаваться на провокации. Вот только взгляд прикипает к алым — кровавым — губам, сжимающим фильтр сигареты. 

— Ты ведь не сдашься? — шепчет она, словно боится спугнуть момент. — Такие, как ты, никогда не сдаются. 

— Какие? — выдыхает Куинн, делая к ней шаг. — Расскажи мне. 

— Убийцы, — почти выплевывает Сантана. — Беспринципные, хладнокровные, беспощадные. 

Куинн печально улыбается и качает головой. 

— Ты так ничего и не поняла, — тушит окурок о собственную ладонь. — Жаль, — добавляет чуть позже, прожигая Сантану взглядом насквозь. — Я надеялась, что наконец встретила достойного соперника. 

— И чем же я не угодила? 

Кажется, ее взаправду задевают эти слова. Кажется, на доне карих — бездонных — глаз разгорается пламя. Неповиновения? Похоти? Азарта? Вариантов великое множество, Куинн ли не знать. Сколько раз она играла с человеческими демонами, заставляя худших выйти на свет? Сколько раз показывала, насколько привлекательной может быть тьма? Сколько раз с наслаждением тонула в пороке? Бог давно покинул эти земли, оставив только сладость грехов и вседозволенность, достаточно лишь протянуть руку. Власть нельзя отдать, ее можно лишь завоевать — кровью, потом, решимостью.

Куинн ни перед чем не остановится, если ей скучно. Границы придуманы теми, кто боится своих желаний. 

— У каждого поступка есть причина, а за каждой смертью стоит история, — хмыкает Куинн. — Нужно лишь присмотреться, — она тянется к карману, достает коробок спичек и чиркает одной. — Например, огонь, — переводит взгляд на Сантану и медленно облизывает губы. — Он может убить или подарить жизнь, согреть или обжечь, разгореться или погаснуть. Одна сущность, но сколько скрытых смыслов. Например, сейчас я могу прикурить или бросить спичку на пол, чтобы остановить мгновение. 

— Дождь, — сухо откликается Сантана. — Ничего не случится. 

Куинн морщится. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не настолько ограниченная. 

— И это все, что тебя сейчас интересует? — Сантана почти любовно проводит пальцем по наручникам, пристегнутым к поясу брюк. — Не разочаровывай меня. 

— Ролевые игры? — Куинн приподнимает бровь и ухмыляется. — Офицер, прошу вас, отпустите, — кривляется она, протягивая к ней руки. — Я сделаю все, что захотите, — хлопает густо накрашенными ресницами, с удовольствием замечая едва заметный румянец на щеках Сантаны. — О, неужели тайная эротическая фантазия? 

Та фыркает и порывисто дергает Куинн на себя. 

— Чего ты добиваешься? — почти рычит она. — За твоей душой и так десятки преступлений разной степени тяжести, хочешь еще? 

— О, ты считаешь, что у меня есть душа, — цокает языком та. — Я польщена, — подается вперед и прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Какого?.. — дергается Сантана, захлебываясь воздухом от такой дерзости. Или, возможно, возбуждения? 

— Последнее желание, — невинно поясняет Куинн, разумеется, не чувствуя ни капли раскаяния. Только звериную похоть, которая требует повалить Сантану и трахнуть так, чтобы она умоляла о добавке. Прямо сейчас. 

— Я не твоя сладкая девочка, — с омерзением выплевывает та. — И никогда бы ей не стала. 

— Само собой, — покладисто соглашается Куинн. — Тебя сначала нужно разогревать на медленном огне: рассыпать лепестки роз, зажечь свечи, вылизать каждый дюйм тела, чтобы ты извивалась и задыхалась, закусывала губы в немой мольбе о большем, и уже только потом трахать жестко, не слушая криков. Уверена, что ты грязно ругаешься на краю оргазма, — выдыхает в самое ухо, облизывая мочку. — Ни у одной моей девочки не было таких привилегий, только быстрый перепихон в сортире или на крыше, — Куинн ощущает дрожь Сантаны и бегло оглаживает спину, не опускаясь ниже. Рано, пока рано. — Всего лишь разрядка, — щелкает замком наручников, и они падают с громким стуком. — Каждый раз я представляла тебя. 

— Еще скажи, убивала, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. 

Куинн усмехается. 

Сантана мастерски умеет притворяться, вот только тело не обманешь. Куинн чувствует ее возбуждение, она пропитана его ароматом насквозь. 

— Захватывающая прелюдия, не находишь? — она отступает на пару шагов и любуется произведенным эффектом. 

— Психопатка, — не то с ужасом, не то с восхищением выдыхает Сантана. Мало кто понимает, что это две грани одного чувства, а вот Куинн знает. Она попробовала все человеческие эмоции на вкус. 

— Я и не утверждала обратное, — удовлетворенно вздыхает Куинн, опирается о перила и прикуривает очередную сигарету. — Живется намного веселее, если вдруг интересно. 

— Хватит с меня этого дерьма, — рявкает Сантана, вытаскивает пистолет из кобуры и наставляет его на Куинн. — Или ты идешь со мной, или...

— Застрелишь меня? — подсказывает та, сладко потягиваясь, и стряхивает пепел. — Брось, не лишай себя удовольствия быть оттраханной. В твоих интересах действую, между прочим, — Куинн ухмыляется ярко накрашенными губами. — Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Твое имя бы чудно смотрелось в сокращении. Сатана... — мечтательно тянет она. — Как тебе? 

Куинн чувствует, как вместе с дождем по лицу течет косметика. Он смывает с нее нарисованную маску, но не открывает истинное лицо. Куинн уже столько раз его меняла, что вряд ли и сама узнает себя настоящую. Да и нужно ли? В городе, где смерть дежурит в любом темном переулке, нет места искренности и сантиментам.

— Ты переоцениваешь свое обаяние, — едва ли не по слогам цедит Сантана. — Всего лишь еще одна преступница, о которой забудут, как только ты сядешь в тюрьму. 

— Они будут говорить, что у меня был стиль, — усмехается Куинн, одним движением размазывая остатки туши. — А ты будешь помнить как ту, что почти поймала, но упустила в последний момент, — затягивается в последний раз и бросает сигарету. 

— Пушка у меня, если ты забыла, — Сантана выгибает бровь, усмехаясь. 

— Сама сказала, такие, как я, не сдаются, — подмигивает ей Куинн, раскидывает руки в стороны и делает один-единственный шаг. Его хватает, чтобы услышать крик Сантаны и улыбнуться ей в последний раз алыми — кровавыми — губами. 

Она не боится смерти, ее имя ассоциируется с ней. Куинн решает, когда приходит чье-то время умирать. Сегодня пробил ее час. Она ни о чем не жалеет. Разве что о детективе, которая остается на ее любимой крыше. Но кого она обманывает? Сантана бы ей не покорилась из чистого упрямства, а Куинн взяла бы силой. У всех свои вредные привычки. Куинн кажется, что она справилась со своей. А через пару секунд ее уже просто нет, лишь изломанная кукла, которой только что перерезали нити. Сантана не права в самом главном: такие, как она, сдаются, но лишь достойному сопернику.


End file.
